


Jubilee's Purpose

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee's role in the X-Men keeps her busy most of the time, but every now and then she has time to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilee's Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little smut biscuit over ten years ago... mostly because I was in a pub with a few fellow comic book geeks, and we were speculating wildly about Wolvie's sex life. When the subject of Wolvie and Cyclops came up, I held six straws between my knuckles, pantomimed a few thrusts, and said "say my name, bub." (This was much funnier at the time than it sounds here.) Less than twenty-four hours later, this fic was finished.

Jubilee sat at her computer screen, and proofread her work. As she perused her writing, she felt tingly. Her descriptions were pretty damned good, if she dared say so herself: the exquisite agony and pleasure that Cyclops felt, as Wolverine drove into his ass like a siege engine, smoldered on the screen; his hot breath, as he bit his pillow and grunted like an animal, fogged up the glass of her moniter.

> `Scott cried out, in pleasure and pain, as Logan slowly buried his cock in his ass. Logan held still for a moment, and then slid out, slowly, then back in. Out. In. Out. In. He sped up a little, and Scott's cries gave way to long, almost gutteral moans.`
> 
> `Wolvie loved this. Not just the satisfaction of assfucking the team leader -- though that was definitely part of it -- but driving Scott out of himself. So controlled, so self-possessed, normally, but here he was on the end of Logan's cock, half-mad with lust, only barely coherent enough to beg for more.`

  
All it needed was some dialog. But what?

This was always the part Jubilee had trouble with. Describing the beauty of male flesh came easily to her, and the mechanics of sex between men were familiar to her through the internet... but lacking any sexual experience of her own, she had to struggle with some of the details. Just what the hell did people actually say during sex?

With a blinding flash, an idea came to her, and she started typing once more.

> `Wolverine paused for a moment, and Cyclops writhed under his weight. "Oh, God, don't you dare stop, you bastard."`
> 
> `Logan gave a quick twitch of his hips. "Say my name, bub."`
> 
> `"Logan. Fuck me. Now. Fuck me hard."`
> 
> `Wolverine smiled, and drove himself into Cyclops like a jackhammer.`

  



End file.
